The Gamekeeper's Secret
by lzbeth97
Summary: Angel Crane is the Head Gamemaker's little sister. She is a Gamemaker in training and decides she wants to save Cato. Will she succeed? Constructive criticism admired. Please give it a chance.
1. Chapter 1

The Gamemaker's Secret

Chapter 1

(I don't own the Hunger Games)

Seneca Crane's younger sister helped him create the games. She was 5'8" and 15 years old. Her wavy auburn hair was held back by a headband and her green eyes were full of tears. He told everyone she was just a Gamemaker in training. "Seneca, I want to keep him," she whispered.

"Who?" he asked.

"Cato," the young girl whispers.

"You can't take him that's cheating," he whispers.

"What about what you did to Katniss and Peeta?" she asked.

"Angel that's different," he says.

"Please Seneca just make him look dead and let me keep him," she whispered.

"It's not part of the games," he hisses.

"I'll tell everyone who really created these games," she hissed.

"Fine," he hisses.

It's down to Cato and the duo Peeta and Katniss. They send out the Mutts and they're all on the Cornucopia. Cato falls and the Mutts attack. "Get him out of there now!" Seneca yells.

"Sir he's not dead yet," someone says.

"I don't care get him out of there now!" he yells and they listen.

I rush to where they take his body and replaced it with a dummy. Seneca watches the whole thing. "Where are you going to take him?" Seneca asks.

"I don't know," she whispers.

"Hide him in 13," Seneca whispers.

He hands her the medicine and the keys. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "If I never see you again I want you to know I love you," Seneca whispers.

"Bye bubby," she whispers and runs with Cato's stretcher.

Cato starts to stir as she takes off to District 13. She turns on the autopilot. "Are you okay?" she asks him.

"Who are you?" he yells.

"Don't move," she hisses

"Who are you?" he asks again.

"I'm Angel Crane," she says softly.

"Where am I?" he asks.

"Don't be mad I rescued you from the games," she says.

"How was I suppose to bring pride to my district if you took me before I could win!" he screams.

"You were dying," she whispers.

"I would rather have died then know I killed all of those people for nothing," He says coldly.

"I couldn't sit there and watch you die," she whispers.

"Why I'm a murderer?" he hisses.

"You were raised to be that way," she says.

"Can you stop the pain?" he asks.

She pulls out the medicine and patches him up. She cuts off his clothes and he's stripped to his underwear. She rubs the ointment over the areas that need it. After she is sure she's got everything she gets some water for him to drink. He seems glad to accept it but then he throws it. "I don't want your water I want to be in the ground where I'm suppose to be right now," he yells at her.

She breaks down crying and slaps him. "You don't talk to me like that I saved your life you ungrateful jerk!" she screams.

She gets him another glass of water and hands it to him. He looks into her eyes and took the class and drinks it. "So help me if you ever slap me again I'll kill you," he says to her.

She got up to check where they were. "Hey do you have any food?" he asks her.

"I'll go check," she whispers.

He heard her scream. He looked at the TV and it said Seneca Crane is no longer head Gamemaker. "Bubby," she yelled crying.

"Shhh maybe they just fired him," Cato says.

"No they killed him," she screams.

"Angel it's okay," he says.

She breaks down crying and he wraps his arms around her. "He died because of me," she sobs.

She stopped crying and looked up at him. "What about your parents?" he asks.

"My mom died after she had me and my dad left for some reason," she whispers.

"Why'd you save me?" he asks.

"I couldn't stand to watch you die," she whispers.

"Why?" he asks.

"I don't know," she whispers, "let's see if we can find you that food.

She found some canned food. She opened it and Cato took it from her hands hungrily. She gives him some bread and sighs. She's still in her white game maker uniform. "Wait," he says.

"What?" she asks.

"You were a game maker?" he asks.

"A trainee," she says.

"You were learning how to kill us?" he says angrily.

"My brother couldn't figure out how to do something I had to help him," she says softly.

"You tried to kill me," he says angrily.

"I was protecting you," she says.

"Do you honestly think I believe that?" he screams.

"I made sure you'd live I begged him," she screams.

"And he died because of it!" he screams.

"Everyone thinks you're dead!" she screams.

"I have a family!" he screams.

"They trained you so you could die," she screams.

"Don't you are say that," he whispers.

She slapped him across the face and stormed off the controls. She pulled out a picture of Seneca and put it on the controls. Cato walked in wearing his Tribute clothes and sat down in the chair beside hers. "Go to sleep," she whispered.

"Angel," he began, "I don't understand why you saved me."

"I don't know either," she whispers.

"What were you thinking?" he asks.

"That I needed to save you no matter what," she sighs.

"I was raised to kill," he sighs.

"District 13 won't care," she sighs.

He reaches over and grabs her hand. "How old are you?" he asks.

"15," she sighs.

"18," he whispers.

"I know," she says, "we get all of your information."

"Look maybe we should stick together in this place we're going," he suggests.

"If they let us," she sighs.

"Oh," he whispers.

"Take off you clothes," she demands.

"Why!" he half yells.

"I need to check your wounds," she says."Oh okay," he says.

He strips his clothes down to his boxers. "Your wounds are healing fine," she says while blushing.

"You like the view?" he asks teasingly.

"N-no," she says, "put some clothes back on."

He puts his clothes back on and looks at her strangely. "I'm sorry," he whispers.

"For what?" she asks.

"This," he kisses her and pulls away, "I just wanted to know what it was like."

She wanted to slap him for what he just did but she stood there in shock. "Look," she says finally speaking, " we should get some rest we'll be there in 5 hours."

She lays down beside him, because there is only one blanket, and he pulls her close. She falls asleep almost instantly against him. She wakes up sometime later cuddled into his chest. She tries to pull away but falls back asleep into his iron grip. She feels him stir and wakes up. "Angel?" he whispers.

"Yes?" she whispers back.

"Can we just stay like this for awhile?" he asks.

"I have to go check the time," she says.

"Come back when your done," he commands.

"How much time left?" he calls.

"2 hours," she sighs.

"Come back to bed," he says softly.

"Okay," she whispers.

"What's your favorite color?" he asks.

"Green, yours?" she asks.

"Blue," he says.

He pulls her close and refuses to let her go for the longest time. "Cato were you ever loved?" she whispers softly.

"I was conceived to be trained to fight to death so no." he whispers.

"Do you know what love is Cato?" she asked.

"No," he whispers.

She looks at him and sighs. "Do you think there's a District 13?" he asks her softly.

"I trust my brother when he told me to go there," she whispers.

"It looked so broken on screen," he says.

"We reuse the tapes," she says.

"Wait the Capitol reuses the tapes?" he asks.

She nods and goes to get up and he pulls her back down. "Cato," she hisses.

"Angel," he whispers, "you shouldn't have saved me."

"You can help me with part of the rebellion," she whispers.

He leans down and kisses her lip gently and pulls away. "I'm sorry," he whispers.

She looks into his eyes and sighs. "Cato you can't go and kiss me and then apologize for it," she hisses.

She pulls away from him and storms into the control room. "Angel," he whispers.

"I don't want to hear it," she screams.

She looked at the time 1 hour and 30 minutes left. She sighed and looked at him. He had his head laying on his knees. "Cato," she sighs, "look I obviously like you or I wouldn't have saved you, but you're confused about your feelings that much is obvious."

He looked up at her and frowned. "You don't know me," he hisses.

"But I do," she whispers.

"No you know what the capitol told you!" he screams.

She sighs and looks down at the districts below her. She should've took him to visit District 2 one more time and just disguised him. "Cato," she whispers.

"What?" he growls.

"We can continue to District 13, or we can go back and let you visit District 2 and risk both of our lives," she whispers.

"Just continue to District 13," he sighs.

She nods and they continue to go that way. "Angel how'd you get your name?" he asks.

"My mom read that in history they believe in a place called heaven and in heave everyone was perfect and they were called Angels so she named me Angel shortly before she died," she whispered.

"You are beautiful and perfect," he whispered, " did the capitol make you that way?"

"No I just stay out of the sun and make sure I eat healthy," she says.

"You stay out of the sun?" he says questioningly.

"Yes as much as possible," she says.

"Why?" he asks.

"It harms your skin," she says.

He's now sitting beside her and pushes a strand of her hair back. "Was Seneca your only sibling?" he asks.

She nods and sighs. She looks through the wardrobe and found some male clothing that looked like it could fit him and threw it at him. She then found a hairbrush and brushed her hair and placed the headband back it. She took off her Gamemaker Trainee pin and tossed it aside. "Angel," he calls.

"Yes?" she asks.

"We're almost there," he says.

Thank you guys so much for reading this it means a lot to me this is only Chapter 1 and I'd really appreciate so feedback if you would so I know how I can improve this story If you like it I'll post more chapter=D

3


	2. Chapter 2

The Gamemaker's Secret

Chapter 2

(I don't own the Hunger Games)

The aircraft lands just outside District 13 and a bunch of men from District 13 come out running at them with guns. They threw their hands up in surrender and two guards come up to them. They pat them down and put their hands behind their hands behind their backs. "Sir we mean no harm," Angel says.

"Shut up," one of the guards screams kicking her down.

Cato pulls away from the guards and runs to Angel and throws his body over hers in a protective manner. "Don't hurt her," he pleads.

"Get off her boy," one guard growls.

"No!" he yells.

A guard kicks him in the ribs to try to push him off her. Cato hisses in pain but stays over Angel to protect her. "Cato," Angel whispers, "get off me."

"Listen to her boy," a guard spits at him.

Cato slips off of her and helps her to her feet. He refuses to let go of her hand and the guards have to escort them in together. "Well what do we have here," a woman spats out, "little Angel and a supposed dead tribute."

"Please, ma'am I just want to protect him I'll do whatever you want if you protect him," Angel pleads.

"He's too much of a risk," one of the guards say.

Angel begins to cry and Cato pulls her towards him. "He protects her too much," another guard reasoned.

Cato fixes her hair and places her headband back in it with ease. "Please don't hurt Cato," Angel begs again.

"He's too much of a risk you saw what he did in the games," a guard hisses.

Angel looks at the woman with pleading eyes. The woman glares at the two. "We have food in the aircraft," Angel pleads.

A guard kicks her down; Cato growls and moves to protect her. The guards kick Cato and he grabs the guard and bashes his head off of a wall and kicks another one in the gut. "Don't touch her!" he roars.

She's sobbing and he pulls her to his chest. "Cato," she whispers, "you could've just ruined our chance to stay here."

"I don't care you are the nicest person I've ever met," he hisses, "and they can't treat you like that."

The woman starts clapping sarcastically. "Did you honestly think I'd buy your little charade," she hisses.

Cato grips Angel tighter. "Look lady," he says coldly, "I don't care what you do and don't believe. She saved me and now you're going to save her."

"Cato," Angel screeches, "you can't say that."

Cato looked down at her and wiped the tears from her eyes. "You'll be okay," he whispers.

The two guards wake up and try to grab onto Cato. "Don't touch him!" Angel screamed.

They grab her and toss her into a wall. Cato runs to her, her face is badly bleeding and he looks at the woman with tears in his eyes. "Please," he begs.

"Please what?" the lady cackles.

"Save her," he pleads.

"Why should I?" the lady hisses.

"She deserves it," he whispers.

The medics come in the room and ask him to come with him. He mouths thank you to her and she glares. "What happened to her?" one of them asks.

"The guards threw her into a wall when she was trying to protect me," he says softly.

"We can heal her but her face will have a scar," the medic explains.

"She'll still be perfect," he says kissing her forehead.

He stays by her side the whole time they work on her. His hand never left hers for the whole hour they stitched her up and put cream on her face to help the healing process. She started to stir and she lifted her head up, "Cato," she called.

"I'm right here," he said.

"Cato," she cried and wrapped her arms around him.

The woman from earlier came in and stared at them. "You two better explain," she hissed.

For the next hour Angel explains everything to the woman. Cato grips her hand and nuzzles his face into her neck. "So you rebelled against the capitol by taking a tribute?" the woman asks.

"No," Angel says, "I just knew if I didn't save him I'd regret it for the rest of my life."

Angel reaches up and touches her new stitches and cringes. "This boy was raised to murder people," the woman says.

"He could help you," Angel reasons.

"He'll have the same schedule as you," the woman says.

"Schedule?" Angel asks.

"You two will be given a strict schedule each day that you're expected to follow," the woman says.

"Thank you so much," Angel says.

"He's your responsibility," the woman hisses.

Angel looks at him and smiles. "I'm President Coin," she says, "welcome to District 13."

Two guards show up. "We're here to escort you to your room," one says.

Angel nods and gets up. Cato follows her quietly. They put them in a room and explain how the schedules work. "It's 18:00 you will start you schedules tomorrow," one guard says and they walk out.

Angel and Cato fall asleep almost instantly only to be stirred by an alarm going off. She looks at the wall and it says 06:00. "Time to get up Cato," she says.

There are two bathrooms; she heads to one to shower and change as Cato heads to the other. They come out in white outfits. Angel wore her hair in the usual fashion, held back by a headband. She motions for him to come get his arm tattooed with their schedule. 08:00-09:00 Breakfast 09:00-10:00 Schooling (Room 68) 11:00-12:00 Training (Floor 1 Training Room) 12:00-13:00 Lunch 13:00-14:00 free 14:00-16:00 Kitchen Duty 17:00-18:00 Dinner 18:00-19:00

Angel grabs the boots for them and put hers on. He felt the urge to run away but he knew they wouldn't make it far without being killed or dying of starvation. Angel knew how to design things maybe they could use her for that. He was a killer, raised since the day he could walk. It was supposed to be him or Clove on that victory tour but instead he's hiding in District 13. He had to admit Angel was beautiful but she was too nice for him. He was a cold sadistic killer from 2 with barely any emotions. It was his fault she had a large scar that cut across her face. He ran his hand across the bumpy flesh. She took hold of his hand and looked up into his eyes. "Cato," she whispers so quietly he can barely hear it.

He took the chance to glance at the clock that now said 7:30. He went to kiss her forehead and then stopped. Being affectionate wasn't Cato but with Angel he sometimes couldn't help it. He tried hating her but couldn't accomplish the task. She was like him in a way raised for murder. She helped create the games he was in and maybe even the year before that. "Angel," he whispered.

She wrapped her arms around him and sighed into his chest. "Don't leave me Cato," she whispered so low it was almost inaudible.

He knew he wouldn't leave her even if he could. He abruptly pushed her away and growled. "Cato?" Angel squeaked.

"I can't do this to you Angel," he hissed.

"What are you talking about Cato?" she whispered.

"If I'm threatened I go into kill mode," he whispered.

"It'll get better Cato," she whispered.

"If we got in a fight I could kill you," he said.

"Luckily I don't fight," she whispered.

Without think he kissed her. She gasped and pulled away from him. Grabbing his hand he started pulling him to the cafeteria. They entered and were handed a gross soup. Her mouth formed a smile and she thanked the server. "Cato," she said nudging him.

He walked slightly with his head down following her. She sat down at a table and he sat down with her. A young girl who looked about age 14 sat down in front of Angel. "Hello," she chirped.

"Hi," Angel said nervously.

"I'm Nuke," she said.

"Nuke?" Angel questioned.

The girl giggled and nodded. "You guys are famous around here kind of we've never seen a guy go to such measures to protect someone before," she giggled.

"Oh," Angel gasped.

Cato grabbed her knee, he was breathing heavily. "We watched you in the games too Cato," the girl chirped and his hand tightened.

"What happened after they took Cato," Angel asked.

"Katniss and Peeta put nightlock in their mouths and were both declared winners," she chirped.

Angel patted Cato's hand and took a bit of her soup and forced herself to swallow it. "I know it's not the best but you get used to it," Nuke chirped.

"It's definitely not lamb stew," Angel said with a forced smile.

"So Cato are you and her an item or are you guys just friends," Nuke said.

"Umm," Cato said.

Angel tapped his shoulder and he turned towards her and she pressed her lips to his. Nuke giggled and placed a hand on Cato's knee. A slight growl escaped his lips but he quickly stopped. Angel nudged her hand off with and gave her a look. "Cato," Angel said gripping his hand that still lay on her knee.

Another growl escaped his lips and Angel pulled away. "Nuke, do not touch him," Angel hissed.

"Angel," Cato whispered.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Finish your soup," he said nudging her.

She smiled and forced down the rest of the soup. "I'm sorry," he said to Nuke.

She giggled and nodded. Angel took her tray and put it in the pile. She looked over to see Nuke giggling and talking what seemed a million miles an hour. Angel felt angry inside looking at the scene in front of her. A guy who looked about 17 walked up to her while she was glaring. "Oh I see Nuke has found her way to Cato," he said, "I'm Cane."

"Angel," she whispered.

"Here I'll take care of Nuke for you," he said with a smile.

He walked over to the table and sat beside Nuke. "Nuke," he growled as Angel sat down.

"What?" she said innocently.

"You leave these people alone," Cane hissed.

"Cato doesn't mind," Nuke said with a wink.

Cato gripped onto Angel's hand placed them on the table. "I mind," hissed Angel.

"Angel," Cato said softly.

"Nuke," Crane growled.

Cato pulled Angel up. "Time to go," he whispered pointing to the clock.

"Wait," Nuke called out being held down by Cane.

Cato gripped tightly to her hand like she'd try to run if he let go. They got to room 68 just a minute before the class started. "Come in," the teacher said, "you guys must be Cato Richards and Angel Crane."

"Yes ma'am," Angel said.

"You two can sit in the back," she said, "I'm Mrs. Ion."

Angel smiled at her and pulled Cato to the back with her. They sat in their seats and watched as other students filed in, some glaring at them. Angel had shifted her gaze down and Cato had shifted his toward her. He reached over and patted her knee softly. He knew she was from the Capitol so this must be very different for her. A guy who looked a year younger then Angel sat beside her; his hair was the same shade as her and his eyes were blue. "Mitch Crane," he said to her.

"Angel Crane," she whispered looking in his eyes that looked exactly like Seneca's.

"Who's your dad?" the boy said.

"I don't know he left me and my brother with my uncle after I was born," she whispered.

"My dad's name is Zachary," the boy said.

Angel nodded at him. "If you want to meet him you can at lunch," Mitch said.

"Okay," Angel said softly.

She turned her head towards the lesson and zoned out. When class was over she took Cato to the room for 30 minutes before heading to the Training Room. "Ah welcome to the Training Room," a man with Auburn hair flecked with grey said, "I'm Zachary Crane."

"Angel and this is Cato," she said shyly.

"Angel," Zachary said, "well that's an odd name I've only heard once before."

Cato looked at the weapons with a slight gleam in his eyes. "Well Angel it says here you are only to watch you are here for Cato's sake," Zachary said.

She let go of Cato's hand and took a seat and watched him train. She looked at the Auburn haired man and wondered. "Hey Angel," she heard a familiar voice beside her.

"Hey," she said looking at Cane.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Watching Cato," she said.

"Oh I see," he said.

"You see that man with Auburn hair?" she asked.

"Oh yeah Mitch's dad," Can said.

"Yeah," she said, "where did he come from?"

"He was taken from the Capitol to help repopulate here," he said.

"Does he have any other kids?" she asked.

"He said he once had a son and daughter back in the Capitol," he said.

"Oh," she whispered.

"He said their mother died," he said.

"Yeah?" she said.

"Isn't your last name Crane?" he asked.

"Yeah," she whispered.

He looked at Zachary and then back at Angel then walked over to Zachary and whispered something in his ear. Zachary handed him the whistle and clipboard and walked over to Angel. "You look a lot like your mother you know?" he said while sitting down.

"What?" she said startled.

"You have her eyes," he said.

"You left us?" she said quizzically.

"I had no choice," he said.

"Seneca is dead," she said coldly.

"I know," he whispered.

"It's my fault," she whispered.

"No it isn't he didn't have to listen to you," he whispered.

"Who's the woman you had the boy with?" she asked coldly.

"President Coin," he said sadly.

"You don't like her?"

He shook his head as he wasn't going to answer. "Angel would you and Cato like to switch to our room?" he asked.

"Would President Coin let us?" she asked.

"I'm actually going to ask her if you'll both be my helpers and follow me around," he said.

"Why?"

"Cane!" he called, "Watch the class, Cato come with me!"

He took us to President Coin's office. "What?" she hissed, "I don't have time for this Zachary."

"I want these two to be my personal assistants," he growled.

"Or what?" she growled.

"I'll tell everyone about Mitch, oh and I want them in my room."

"Fine," she hissed.

Cato wondered why Angel always had her hair down. Even when she worked on his healing body she had it down. Zachary took them to his room which had one extra bed in it; which had their stuff on it. "You two will share a bed," Zachary said, "No funny business young man."

Cato loosened his grip on her hand and looked down. "I have to get back," he said, "lunch is in 15 minutes."

She sat down on the bed and Cato sat behind her. She pulled off the loose fitting white t-shirt. She was now only wearing a white tank top. He looked at her back which had scars on it. He moved the hair from her neck and gasped; tattooed on her skin was a Mockingjay. "Every gamemaker has a tribute's token from the year they joined," she explained, "I chose Katniss's Mockingjay."

"Why?" he asked.

"I thought it meant something more," she whispered.

He kissed her and pulled away gently. Lightly pulling her onto his lap he smirked at her. She nuzzled her face into the nape of his neck. She jumped when the door opened and flipped around quickly. He laughed at her and saw Mitch standing in the doorway. "I was told to get you guys for lunch," he said.

Angel got up and hugged the boy. "Your eyes are the same color of Seneca's," she whispered.

Cato grabbed her hand when she let go and let the boy lead the way. A bunch of kids called Mitch over. "You two come with me," Mitch said.

"Okay," Angel whispered.

"Guys this is Angel and Cato they're going to sit with us," he said.

"So Angel what did you do in the Capitol?" a girl asked.

"Well I helped Seneca with the games, and helped out the Avox," she whispered.

"Wait so you helped create the games?" a boy said appalled.

"Well," Angel said, "I didn't want Seneca to get in trouble and he was out of ideas."

"Why did you guys take Cato out of the arena before his cannon went off?" some girl asked.

"Umm," Angel said, "I umm told them too."

"Cato, what's it like know your girlfriend is a murderer?" some boy asked.

Cato ignored him and gave him a glare. Angel looked down at her soup. "Angel," he whispered.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Eat your soup," he said.

"Cato!" a familiar girlish voice squealed.

"Nuke," Cane yelled, "you leave them alone.'

He sat down and sent her away. "So," he pointed at Mitch, "how does having an older sister feel?"

"Eh," he said shrugging.

Cane laughed and took a bite of soup. Nuke ran up and sat down beside Cato. "So Cato you want a real woman?" she whispered loud enough for Cato and Angel to hear.

"Oh that's it," Angel growled.

"Please I could snap you like a twig!" Nuke snapped at her.

Angel grabbed her hair and threw her to the ground. "Oh really," Angel hissed.

"Angel," Cato whispered, "forget about her she's not worth it."

Nuke got up and tried to take a swing at her and Angel grabbed her fist and slammed her to the ground. Nuke got back up and went to kick her and Angel caught her foot and twisted her. "I suggest you get up and walk away," Angel hissed and waited for her to do so.

She got up and walked away with a slight limp and Angel sat down. She began to eat her soup like nothing happened. "Angel," Cato whispered, "where'd you learn to do that?"

"I visited District 2 last year," she said.

"You were in District 2?" he said.

"Yeah Seneca said I needed to learn to protect myself," she said.

"Why didn't I see you?" he asked.

"It was a secret I was there," she said simply.

"I can't believe you can fight," Cane said.

"Why?" she asked quietly.

"You're so quiet," he said.

Cato suddenly remembered the punishments for disobeying a District 2 trainer. The trainees were whipped on their back until they cried or begged for it to stop. "Angel," Cato said.

"Yes?" she said.

"Who did you disobey in District 2?" he asked.

"Trainer Richards," she says looking down.

"I'm sorry," Cato says realizing it was one of his relatives.

"It's okay," she says, "it turns out trainers get tired after whipping for an hour straight."

"You never broke?" he asks.

She shakes her head no and laughs. "Your one strong girl," Cane says.

"Well didn't you know?" she asks.

"Know what?" They ask.

"My mother," she says, "was district born."

They gave her a strange look and she shrugged. "It's true," her father says walking over.

"We need to get the victors out before next year," Angel says.

"Why?" her father says.

"Quarter Quell," she says.

He nods and heads towards President Coin. "So," Mitch says.

She kisses Cato's cheek and grabs his hand. "Well anyway I heard you guys are helping out Zachary now," Cane says.

"Yeah," Angel says.

"See you there," he says with a wink walking away.

Well Guys that's it for now tune in later for more of these awesome adventures much love

Lzbeth


	3. Chapter 3

The Gamemaker's Secret

Chapter 3

(I don't own the Hunger Games)

It was now after lunch and the couple was heading to the Training Room. She entered the room to find younger kids in training. She saw Nuke sitting on the sidelines with a wrapped ankle. "Do you think this is hard?" she heard Zachary yell at some girl who was crying.

She walked over to the scene in front of her. "It's not so bad you know," Angel said.

The girl sniffed and glared up at her. "What'd she do Zachary?" Angel asked.

"She refuses to learn to fight," Zachary hissed.

"Zachary," Angel said, "let me take her."

"Fine," he hissed.

She helped the girl up and escorted her to another part of the room. "Why do you refuse to fight?" Angel asked.

"I don't want to," she said.

"So what's your name?" Angel asked.

"Electro," the girl whispered.

"Do you want to learn to protect yourself?" Angel asked with a smile.

The girl shook her head no. "Zachary, I'm going to take this girl," Angel said.

He shrugged and continued training the others. She smiled and motioned for the girl to follow her. "We're going to do something fun if they'll let us," Angel said.

She walked to a room that said Design on it. She knocked on it. To her luck Cane answered the door. "I haven't designed anything since the arena," she explained.

He motioned for them to come in. "This is the Design Room; we design things here then send them to the technicians," he said.

"Did you design this?" she said pointing to the very detailed picture of an aircraft.

He nodded at her and smiled. "It's good," she said.

"What did you design in the arena?" he asked.

"Almost the whole thing while my brother came up with the plan," she said.

"There's a plan?" he asked.

"Well we try and narrow it down to the strongest tributes," she said.

"Why?" he asked.

"The Capitol recommends it," she stated.

He nodded and pointed to Electro, "What's she doing here?"

"She doesn't want to learn to fight," Angel said shrugging.

He nodded and pointed toward the design panels. "You can draw by hand or by the machine," he said.

Angel started drawing something and he peered over her shoulder, "What is that?"

"You'll see," she said.

She was designing a gun that worked by fingerprints so it was assigned to one person. "You mean if they steal our weapons, they won't be able to work them," he said.

She nodded and finished sketching it and handed it to him. She sighed and started to remember all of her days with Seneca just sitting there drawing out designs. For the first time in a long time she looked at the new paper and her mind went blank. Was her whole life based on creating things to hurt others? She asked herself this constantly.

_Flashback_

"Seneca," Angel called.

"What?" she heard him ask from a distance.

"Dinner's ready," she called.

He didn't answer back and she walked towards his room, "Seneca?"

"I can't do it," he whispered.

"Do what?" she asked.

"Figure out how to design this year's games," he said running his hands through his hair.

She sat down on his bed which was beside his chair and desk. "Come eat," she said.

"I need to do this," he said.

She pulled a chair up to his desk and took his design paper and created the arena for the 74th annual Hunger Games.

_End flashback._

She took the paper with the drawing of the gun designed. "I just created a deadly weapon," she whispered.

She sat down and looked at the blank paper again. She remembered in the Capitol how she could go and paint and design clothes. She looked over and saw Electro drawing and decided to go take a look. It was Cato looking desperate on the Cornucopia. The tears in her eyes started forming and she threw open the door and saw Cato standing there, "Cato!" She started crying and wouldn't let go of him.

He wrapped his arms around her and sighed. "Don't leave me," she whispered into his chest.

Mitch walked into the room and saw Angel crying. "What happened?" he asked.

Cato shrugged and Angel pulled away. "Just some memories," she whispered.

She ran her hand across the scars on his face. "Angel," he whispered.

"You were so broken," she said, "I didn't think I could save you."

"You shouldn't have," he said.

"No one deserves to die like that," she said; her soft voice was slightly louder than normal.

"What brought this on anyway," he said while catching her eyes looking at Electro.

He walked over and looked at the picture she was drawing of him. His eyes in the picture looked scared, mad(as in crazy), and empty. "Cato," Angel said.

"Yes?" he said shakily.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save Clove," she said sadly.

"It's not your fault," he said.

She felt as if her mind was slowly losing reality. "Angel," Zachary said from behind her.

"What?" she said.

"We need someone to go into District 12," he said.

"Okay?" she said.

"Let me rephrase that," he said, "You're going into District 12 undercover."

"What?" Cato growled.

"We can't send you Cato," Zachary said.

"When do I leave?" she asked.

"Tomorrow," Zachary said.

_Time jump to tomorrow=D_

She was finally in what she considered normal clothes a black frilly skirt with a red shirt and black heels. She arrived outside of District 12 and ran into Effie Trinket. "Angel?" she said.

"Shh Effie don't tell," Angel said.

"What are you doing here?" she gasped.

"Effie I need to see Katniss and Peeta," Angel said desperately.

"How do I know I can trust you?" Effie whispered.

Angel pulled her hair up revealing the Mockinjay. "Effie just pretend I'm with you," Angel begged.

"Well come along," Effie said.

"Katniss's house first," I said.

Effie reached the house and knocked on the door and an older blonde woman answered it. "Hello dear is Katniss home?" Effie asked sweetly.

"She's in her room," the blonde woman who I assumed was her mother said.

"Thank you," Effie said while motioning for Angel to follow her.

"Katniss," Effie said knocking.

"Go away Effie," Katniss yelled.

Effie opened the door and walked in. "Hello Katniss Everdeen," Angel said.

"Who are you?" Katniss said.

"I'm Angel Crane," Angel said.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm here because I need to talk to you and Peeta," Angel said cautiously.

"Dear this is poor Seneca's sister," Effie said, "She took off to who knows where."

"I did something illegal Effie," she hissed through her teeth, "and my brother paid for it."

"Your brother created the arena that almost killed me and Peeta," Katniss hissed.

"The Crane family likes to design," Effie said.

"Effie, could you leave me and Katniss alone for a second?" Angel asked.

She nodded and left room. "Katniss, I'm going to tell you something and you have to promise me you won't do anything rash," Angel said.

Katniss nodded and then Angel told her the story. "Come with me now."

Angel got up and followed Katniss. "I'll see you later Effie," Angel called.

Effie smiled at her and Katniss grabbed her arms and dragged her into a house that smelled like alcohol. "Haymitch!" Angel gasped.

"Angel?" Haymitch said.

"Do you know what she did?" Katniss asked.

"Sweetheart I was in the Gamemaker's room," he said.

"Cato is still alive," Angel told Haymitch.

He took a drink and Angel walked over and took his alcohol and poured it out. "Haymitch, I need you stay sober until after the Quarter Quell," Angel said.

He went to get another bottle but she took that too. "I need to speak to Peeta," Angel said, "so I can get back before some kills Cato."

"I'll take you," said Haymitch.

She gave him a nod and they walked up to a door. Haymitch knocked and Peeta answered the door. "Peeta," Angel said.

"Who is she?" he asked Haymitch.

"She is Angel Crane," Haymitch said.

I asked him if we could sit while I told him the story and he nodded. "Wait so you're telling me Cato is alive and well?" Peeta said confused.

"Far from beins well," she said.

"Oh," Peeta said.

"Peeta, I need you and Katniss on my side," She said with determination.

"Could we visit District 13?" he asked.

"Well if we made up a lie saying you had Victor's duty then yes," Angel stated.

"Then I'm coming with you to District 13," Peeta said.

"Can you handle seeing Cato?" she asked.

He nodded. "He's sane now right?"

"Yes," she said.

"I remember him begging to die," Peeta whispered.

"I think everyone in Panem does," Angel said.

"Let's go try and convince Katniss," he said.

Peeta walked into Katniss's house followed by Angel. Angel saw a boy there who looked like he could be related to Katniss. "Are you from the Captiol?" he spit at her.

"Technically," Angel said.

"Gale, we don't have time for this. Where's Katniss?" Peeta said.

"In her room," Gale said.

"Come on Angel," Peeta said.

"Katniss," Angel said knocking on the door.

"What?" she yelled.

"I need your opinion on the President in 13," Angel said.

"What's his name?" she said answering the door.

"Her name is President Coin," Angel said.

"Do you like her?" she asked.

"No," Angel said.

"Then why does my opinion matter?" she asked.

"You're the reason everyone wants to rebel," Angel said.

"I'll come," she sighed.

"Good," Angel said.

"Please come with me Katniss and Peeta," Angel said.

They nodded and followed her to the fence. She took off her shoes and changed into her white uniform behind a tree. "Sorry we have to wear these," she said while lacing her boots up.

She groaned when stood up wiping the makeup off her cheek. Peeta gasped when he saw the jagged scar that now ran across her face. "Angel," Cato yelled from the aircraft, "we have to go."

"I didn't know he'd be here I'm so sorry," Angel said.

Katniss stood in front of Peeta to protect him. "Angel," Cato said while walking towards her.

"Lover boy? Lover girl?" Cato asked.

"Cato, they have names," Angel scolded him.

"I'm sorry Katniss and Peeta," Cato said.

"Now get to the aircraft I'll be there in a minute," she said, "are you guys coming?"

They nodded and began to move towards the aircraft. Cato was waiting by the entrance for them. Nuke was sitting in the aircraft with a smirk on her face as she walked over to Cato. "Are you sure you want her," she purred in his ear.

Angel growled making Katniss and Peeta jump. Cane walked over, "Nuke you are not to speak to Cato get up front now."

"Thanks," She said to Cane.

"No problem," Cane said, "Mitch wants to talk to you for a minute."

"I'll be right back," she told Cato, Peeta, and Katniss.

She left the three of them alone in the back part of the aircraft. "Katniss," Peeta whispered, "calm down."

Cato sat there staring in the direction Angel went. "Why's she save you?" Katniss asked coldly.

"I'm not sure," he told her softly.

"What do you know about this President Coin?" Katniss asked.

"Her guards gave Angel that scar and she's Mitch's mom," Cato said.

Angel came out arms entwined with Mitch's and they were laughing. "Hello guys sorry about that," Angel said.

"Cato, dad wants to know if you'll help him train some of the students," Mitch said.

"Zachary doesn't need my help," Cato said.

"Cato, you can't help in design," Angel said.

"Can't I just not help?" Cato asked.

"Well actually Mo… President Coin says you have to help," Mitch said.

"Why?" Cato asked.

"Probably because you hit the guards when they threw me against a wall," Angel says shrugging.

"That's their problem," he said.

"Have you finished the design for the garden yet?" Mitch asked Angel.

"No," Angel said, "they won't let me put Nightlock in there."

"Why?" Mitch asked.

"Something about the children might eat it," Angel said.

"Nightlock?" Katniss asked.

"I like the color," she said shrugging.

"Your brother created the arena which had Nightlock," Katniss said.

"Wait you didn't tell her," Cato said.

"Tell me what?" Katniss said.

"My brother didn't design the arena," Angel said slowly.

"Who did?" Katniss asked.

"Well you see my brother and I were really close and the Capitol was threatening him for not finishing it, so I designed the arena," She whispered.

"You put the nightlock in the arena?" Katniss asked.

"Yeah so it really wasn't Seneca's fault," she said.

"You're protecting him," said Peeta shocked.

"He was her only family," Cato said angrily as he pulled Angel on his lap.

She leaned back into him and she sighed. He put his head on her shoulder and sighed. "He wasn't bad he just got the wrong job," Angel said.

"Why'd he take the job?" Cato asked into her hair.

"The most money," Angel said.

Angel gazed out the window and heard Cato's breath slow. "Cato," she whispered.

She heard nothing and turned her head to find him asleep. She put a finger to her lips telling the others to be quiet. She slipped off his lap and went to the front. They heard a voice go off that sounded like the announcer in the Hunger Games, "Attention all tributes two may win if you are from the same district that is all thanks."

Cato flew out of his seat and hit his head off the floor. "Cato," Nuke came in screaming.

He stood up and sat back down on his seat. Nuke went up to him and sat on his lap. "Get off Nuke," Cato and Angel growled.

"No I don't think I will," Nuke said.

Angel pulled her off and threw her to the floor. "Angel, Nuke stop," Cane yelled.

"This is the second time this week that this has happened," Cato said with a groan.

"How many times are you two going to fight?" Cane yelled.

"As much times as it takes for her to let me have Cato," Nuke yelled.

"Guys," Mitch said.

"What," Cane said.

"Why is Nuke even here?" Mitch asked.

"Because she snuck on," Cane said.

Angel sat there glaring down Nuke until Nuke jumped and attacked her. Angel flipped her and sat on her back. Nuke somehow managed to get her off and break her wrist. Angel flung her down by her hair and Cane took her into the front. Cato took his shirt off and used it to create a temporary cast for her wrist. "What happened last time you two fought?" Peeta asked.

"I twisted her ankle," Angel said.

"We're here," yelled Electro as she landed the aircraft.

"Remember how mad you were when I saved you?" asked Angel.

"Yeah," he said and then pressed his lips against hers.

She giggled and grabbed his hand. He kissed her cheek then walked into the entrance to District 13. "Dad," Mitch yelled, "Nuke broke Angel's wrist."

"Is that why Cato's shirtless?" he asked.

Cato nodded. "It can wait it's not bad and we need to take these two to President Coin," Angel said.

Zachary nodded and they walked to President Coin's room. "President Coin," Zachary said.

"What?" she said.

"We've brought Katniss and Peeta for a visit," he said.

"Cane, Angel, go show Peeta the design room," Coin snapped.

"Come on Peeta," Angel said softly.

"Cato, come with us," Cane said.

They walked silently to the design room and opened the door. The picture of Cato's last moment of the Games had been hung up as a reminder. Angel looked down at her left hand and slowly began to unwrap the shirt from it. Her wrist was swollen and purple. "Who hung it up Cane?" Angel whispered.

"Coin," he said.

Angel reached up with her good hand and tore it down. "Angel," Cane said.

"No, I'm tired of this," Angel snapped back.

Can gave her a nod and turned to Peeta, "This is the design room. Angel and I design weapons that can be used if we're attacked or if we're attacking."

"You design weapon?" Peeta asked.

"Well there's really only one we're working on," Angel said.

"You came up with the complicated design," Cane joked with her.

"What is it?" Peeta asked.

"Well it's a gun that reads a person's finger print," Angel said.

"Why isn't it finished yet?" Peeta asked.

"It was designed the first time and the president said it needed work," Cane said.

Peeta nodded at them. "Cane, take care of Peta I'll be back in a minute," Angel said grabbing Cato and walking toward the door.

They went to get her hand checked out and it ended up in a cast. Cato kissed her and hugger telling her constantly that it'd be all right. She squirmed not liking the weight of the cast had on her arm. She walked back into room to find Cane explain the gun to Peeta. "And the gun only works after the person with the right fingerprint pulls the the trigger," Cane finished.

"No fighting for a few weeks," Angel said.

"Good," Cane said.

"She deserved it," Angel said.

"It doesn't matter," Cane said, "she's younger."

"How old is she?" Angel asked.

"!6," Cane said, "I know she looks 14."

"How old do I look?" Angel said.

"Well I assumed 17 or 18 since people from the Capitol look younger than they really are," Cane said.

"I'm 15," she said.

"I knew that," said Cato smiling.

"Mitch is 14," Cane said.

"I figured," Angel said.

"So he left right after you were born?" Cane said.

"Pretty much," Angel said.

"Who looked after you?" Cane asked.

"My aunt until Seneca was 13," Angel said.

Mitch walked in with Katniss. "I don't like her," Katniss said.

"Good," Angel said.

"Me either," Cato said wrapping his arms around Angel.

"Gale must be worried," Katniss said.

"He couldn't come with us," Angel said.

"Why not?" Katniss's voice turned cold.

"He'd do anything to beat the Capitol," Angel said.

"Isn't that the point?" Katniss said voice still cold.

"No," Cane said.

"The point is to get people on our side and have the districts overthrow the Capitol," Mitch chimed in.

"How?" Peeta asked.

"The Mockingjay," Cane said pointing at Katniss.

"Angel wasn't even supposed to show up with a "dead" tribute," Mitch said.

"You're happy I did," Angel said crossing her arms.

"Well yeah I kind of have to be," Mitch said sticking his tongue out.

Cato wrapped his arms around Angel pulling her to him. She leaned back into him breathing in his sent; it wasn't roses like the Capitol's but an odd fragrance kind of like the woods. "You know it's odd seeing you form an act of love," Peeta said.

_Another flashback from Angel_

I set eyes on a beautiful creature today; I believe his name was Cato. He had these blue eyes that weren't too light or too dark. He had broad shoulders and huge muscles that proved how much he could do if he tried. This was a Career Training Center where parent sent their kids to die though. His hair was blonde and tussled; he was breathing heavily and probably didn't notice her. She looked once more out the window and saw Trainer Richards(The Guy) talking to him. She didn't know the boy's name until she walked into Trainer Richards' (the girl) office and found her crying gripping a picture of the boy. "What's his name?" Angel asked.

"Cato," she smiled weakly at her.

"He could win," Angel said.

"No," she said, "he said Clove is coming out."

"Why Clove?" Angel said.

"Maybe he couldn't live with himself if he let her die," she said.

"You know Trainer Richards he as your eyes," Angel said.

She nodded tears still streaming down her face. "I know I don't understand what you're going through but if you need someone to listen I'm here," Angel said.

Trainer Richards face hardened when she heard a knock on the door. She wiped her face off and said in hard voice, "Who is it?"

"Cato," the voice outside said.

She motioned for the closet which Angel ran and hid in. "Come in," she said.

"Mother," she heard him say whilst the door opened.

"What?" the woman said in the hardest voice she could.

"I'm sorry I won't be coming home," he said barely loud enough for Angel to here.

"If you don't want to bring honor to your family that's fine," she hissed at her son.

"Mother," said.

"What?" she said angrily.

"If Clove doesn't make it," he said, "I'll try to come back."

_Flashback ended_

"Angel," someone said

"What?" she said barely above a whisper.

"We've been trying to get your attention for 5 minutes now," Mitch said.

"Can you take them back I'm really tired?" Angel said.

"Yeah sure," Mitch said.

"I'll stay with her," Cato said to Mitch.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him toward their room. "Cato, I'm sorry for not being able to save Clove," she whispered.

"It's okay go to sleep," he said kissing her forehead and pulling her tight before they both drifted off.

Oh my god guys sorry it took forever and I'm sorry if it's long for a lot of you but I really felt like I couldn't stop until now xD I'll try to get quicker with updates love you all please can I get a review I'd appreciate it?


End file.
